1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board for mounting an electronic component on which an electronic component is to be mounted by means of solder bumps formed on respective terminal pads of a multilayer board. The present invention further relates to a method for manufacturing the electronic component mount wiring board and a method for manufacturing a wiring board having an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for bonding pads formed on a wiring board to pads formed on an electronic component by utilization of solder has been widely known as a method for mounting electronic components, such as a semiconductor element (e.g., IC chip), on a wiring board, such as a semiconductor package.
For instance, a technique known as a flip-chip technique includes: forming solder bumps on pads (terminal pads) of a semiconductor package, forming solder bumps on pads (element pads) of an IC chip, and bonding the solder bumps together to thus mount the IC chip on the semiconductor package. See JP-A-2007-227654, for example.
A method for using a bonding material including solder particles mixed in a thermosetting resin has recently been known as a method for mounting an IC chip in a semiconductor package by means of solder bonding.
Under the method, a bonding material has been previously fed to terminal pads of a semiconductor package prior to mounting of an IC chip having solder bumps. The semiconductor package is heated after mounting the IC chip, thereby fusing and solidifying solder particles in the bonding material to form solder junctions. The thermosetting resin is softened and hardened, to thus form a resin layer. Terminal pads of the semiconductor package and solder bumps of the IC chip are thereby brought into electrical conduction with each other by means of solder bonding, whereby the solder junctions are covered with and reinforced by the cured thermosetting resin. See JP-A-2010-161419, for example.